


Play With Me Daddy

by Ttiiggeerr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Slut Harry, Sub Harry Potter, Top Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttiiggeerr/pseuds/Ttiiggeerr
Summary: Harry and Tom like to spice things up in the bedroom? Tonight's brand of kink? Daddy play. A nice one-shot of Tomarry in the throes of passion.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Play With Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

“Oh, fuck me daddy!” Tom didn’t even pause at his lover’s exclamation. He was used to hearing him say odd things every now and again during sex, and who was he to judge? What he didn’t expect was to like hearing it so much that he ended up coming without warning.

Harry, never anyone to do anything by halves, groaned and wiggled his hips. His eyes practically begged for more.

Realizing that he wasn’t a teenager anymore, even if he looked like one, Tom turned and summoned one of Harry’s favourite toys. A long thick dildo came flying out of their toy drawer and Tom held it up for Harry to see. He whimpered, squirming with need.

“Do you want daddy to fuck you with this?” Harry blushed and nodded. “What’s the matter? Are you shy?” Harry shook his head, his blush growing deeper and his cock twitching.

“Tell me what you want then.”

“I-daddy please, fuck me with the toy. Play with me until I can’t play anymore, please daddy, I’ll do anything.”

“Anything you say?” Harry gulped. “I’ll take you up on that you little minx. But for now I think I’ll settle for watching you take only what I give you.” Silk ropes slithered out from under the bed and spread Harry’s arms wide and his legs even wider. Tom smiled and had the ties around his ankles move up until Harry was laying only on his shoulder blades, his arse perfectly exposed and his hole twitching. It was just begging to be filled.

Tom lined up the toy with Harry’s hole, smiling when the head slipped in. Harry was a groaning pile of mush by the time the first inch was in and was practically screaming by the time the toy bottomed out. Tom reached around to Harry’s head and carded his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Can you hear me, little one?” Harry nodded. “I won’t stop you from coming, but be aware that I won’t stop playing with you until I decide I’m done.” Harry’s eyes grew wide and he nodded to show he understood.

Tom charmed the toy to fuck the boy slowly, excruciatingly slowly, and enjoyed the tortured sounds Harry was making. He tried to thrash about, but wasn’t getting anywhere so eventually he gave up and settled for vocalizing his displeasure that the dildo wasn’t fucking him harder. Or faster.

As much as Tom liked hearing Harry scream, he liked it more when Harry’s screams were muffled by his cock. He grabbed an o-ring gag and roughly inserted it into Harry’s mouth when he yelped as the dildo gave an extra hard thrust. Eyes wide, Harry watched Tom unzip his pants again and whimpered when he realized he couldn’t go to Tom to reach his dick-Tom had to come to him and had all the control.

He slid just the tip into Harry’s mouth, loving how Harry strained to take more of him. It wasn’t often that Tom let Harry indulge in his love for taking Tom as deep as possible for as long as possible. How he had ended up with someone so kinky and so innocent he would never know.

Whimpers sounded from below him and without warning he thrust all the way into Harry’s mouth. The boy had long ago trained his gag reflex, which was just fine with him. He wouldn’t have to fight Harry’s throat, it simply accepted him; practically tried to draw him further in. He could see the outline of his prick through Harry’s throat and reached down to trace along its length. Harry moaned, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure.

Tom wrapped his hands around his throat and gave an ever so soft squeeze. Harry, regardless of the ties holding him in place, managed to buck and moan with wild abandon.

“Do you like it when daddy chokes you with his cock and hands?” With what very little wiggle room Harry had, he nodded. “Your throat is going to be sore for a week after this, would you like that? Talking to all your friends with a gravelly voice, knowing that I was the one who made it that way? You’ll think about this all the time, I just know you will.” Harry whimpered. “Such a good boy for taking daddy down without any issues. But Harry,” Harry’s eyes opened at the call of his name. “You’ve been very naughty letting daddy do this to you. It’s naughty to seduce adults. But I’m willing to let it go,” he pulled out of Harry’s throat, just enough that he could get air into his lungs so he wouldn’t pass out. “I’ll let it go because you’re such a good little slut for daddy.” He thrust back in and fucked Harry’s mouth with wild abandon while the dildo went to town on his arse. Harry would no doubt be sore for a week after tonight, but Tom didn’t particularly care.

With a shout, Tom came down Harry’s throat and praised him the entire time. “Such a good boy for taking all of me. Didn’t even spill a single drop. And you’re taking daddy’s dildo so prettily, with your cock hard and straining for it. Have you been waiting for daddy’s permission?” He removed the gag from Harry’s face and waited for an answer.

“Only what daddy wants…” His voice was quite rough and quiet after the treatment his throat had just gotten and Tom leaned in.

“You’ve been such a good little slut. Come for daddy,” he whispered. Harry came like a geyser, screaming the whole way. The dildo stuttered to a stop and slid out of him as the ties let him down and released his limbs. Tom scooped Harry up and readjusted so Harry was curled up into his side as he carded his fingers through Harry’s hair.

Eventually, Harry came back down to earth and smiled up at him.

“That was fun, we should do it again.” Tom smiled and kissed his head.

“Anything for you, little one.”


End file.
